The Dark Side's Passion
by Domabaem
Summary: A three chapter long story about Tyki Mikk. In the first chapter he is in a playful mood and meets poor Lavi. Then in the second chapter it's Kanda's turn. Saving the best for last, Tyki plays with Allen in the last chapter. Read warnings inside. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Dark Side's Passion. Part I.

**Pairing: **TykiLavi.

**Warnings:**It's rated M for a reason, trust me. Dark themes, rape, blood, violence, sadism, bondage, threats and what more is there to say? Hey, it's Tyki we're talking about so you shouldn't be surprised.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters, but I sure as hell would like to own Tyki. Gosh, we would play all day long *blush*

**A/N****: **My second fanfic. Ratings and reviews are always appreciated. No need to hate me for making Tyki so evil, I already do that myself ;_; But still, I can't help it ;D

Itadakimasu – I shall receive, said before eating. Akuma – Demon, a monster in -Man. There will be 2 sequels. I don't know when, but there will be.

* * *

><p>The millennium Earl. Such a demanding leader.<p>

Tyki took off his hat and brushed off some non-existing dust from the brim. He sighed as he put it back on top of his beautiful dark hair. The hat was the thing that made him perfect. Just that little detail that created that fancy yet ominous look. The hat had been given to him by Road as a welcome gift just after he became a Noah. After he had stopped being a human. He smirked as he tried to remember how it had been when he had been human. It was so long time ago and he could only remember small parts. But the most of those small parts were how he was enjoying when people looked at him with either eyes filled with lust or envy. It had not matter which one of them. Both had been boosts for his ego, which had been big as it was already.

But back to present time. The human he had been was long gone and could stay gone for as much as he cared. Also, he had a new human self now. Why would he need the old one? Some of the other Noah thought he was weird because he tried to maintain some sort of human life. But why was it weird? He could be two different persons and play around all he wanted. It was so much fun.

Tyki found himself with a grotesque smile covering his face. He really couldn't help it. The thought of playing a person he was not was just so amusing. He could try different expressions and actions forever and ever. If he had not had all that obligation towards the Earl, he would be playing around all day. Playing around might sound wrong. It was not a child's play. This was complicated theatre that Tyki had made into his own personal game.

His steps echoed in the empty streets. The people in the town were sleeping. Such a nice and peaceful place. But not for long, Tyki thought with a grin. He knew that the Earl had just turned one of the citizens into an Akuma. A lovely Akuma that would kill each and every one of these citizens. Also, that would attract more Akuma and they would eliminate everything. Unless those exorcists decided to play heroes again. Personally Tyki thought it would be fun if the exorcists showed up. He had not had a decent fight in a long time. That cute little Allen Walker was more than welcome to show up. Especially since Tyki had that boy on his to-kill-list. But of course, he would not refuse to play with Allen's friend either, that girl with ponytails, the longhaired mini-samurai and that little redheaded Bookman boy. Tyki almost purred while imagining causing the redhead pain. Oh, it would surely be much fun.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard a few blocks from Tyki. So, it had begun. The Akuma was going rampage, just as planned. Now, it was just Tyki's job to make sure that no one killed that Akuma. He jumped up on a rooftop, agile as a feline, and headed towards the source of the sound. As he approached the scene he heard humans scream. He could not help but feel good, _really_ good.

"What is that thing?" a woman cried out before the Akuma turned its guns against her and she became a little pile of dust.

Tyki laughed. He took ground right beside a young man, maybe around twenty. The young man who was crawling in the dust gripped Tyki's ankles.

"Please help me! I don't want to die!"

Tyki just smiled and tugged his leg out of the man's weak hands.

"Puny human, all of you will die someday and you will just have to accept that fact", Tyki said and bowed down to get closer to the man's face. No, he wasn't very attractive. "I could help you from meeting that though."

He pointed at the Akuma who raged on a few feet away. The man's face lit up with hope and Tyki drove his hand into the man's chest with a twisted smile. He knew that the man did not feel any pain. Yet.

"No," the man said with a shaky voice and looked down at the hand in his chest. "Save me."

"I am saving you already. What more do you want of me?" Tyki said and crushed the man's heart. He took out a handkerchief and wiped off the blood and then continued walking down the street as the Akuma raged around him. Some of buildings around him were burning and the flames were reflected in his dark eyes. The reflections made his eyes look alive, but behind all those reflections were just death. No life whatsoever. Dark, lifeless eyes filled with hate and cold.

He reached out towards a flame. The heat did not bother him and he watched his hand burn.

"Tyki Mikk-sama! What are you doing?"

A level two Akuma stood behind him. He stayed silent. He did not feel like wasting his words on such a low-life. He sighed and pulled his hand back from the fire and felt his flesh mend and return to normal. The Akuma just stood there, amazed.

Really annoying, Tyki thought and glared at the Akuma who quickly straightened up.

"Tyki Mikk-sama, the destruction of the city is almost complete. Though there are some complications at the moment," the Akuma stuttered.

"And what might these 'complications' be?" Tyki said and looked at his hand with a bored look on his face.

"Well, it's an exorcist, sir."

Tyki raised his eye-brow.

"An exorcist, you say? Is it the gray-haired kid?"

The Akuma backed a few steps in fear of the man in front of him.

"I dunno, sir. I haven't seen him myself. I just heard he was in the north of the town."

Without further ado, Tyki jumped up on the top of a roof that was not burning, and started running towards north. Time to play!

He could hear loud noises and he knew he was close. The buildings here were not burning. The Akuma had probably been stopped by the exorcist before they could finish their job here.

Was that not a big hammer? Tyki felt a bit disappointed. It was not Road's little plaything, just his red-headed friend, Lavi Bookman. Still, playing with him was better than not having an exorcist to play with at all. Lavi had just used a finishing move on an Akuma when Tyki sent him flying. The red-head climbed out of the ruins of a building while coughing and looking for what had hit him.

"Feel like playing a bit, Bookman Jr?" Tyki said with a smirk and took ground a few feet from Lavi. Even though he was polite enough to ask it did not mean the red-head had a choice. Whatever Tyki chose in this world he would get.

Lavi clenched his teeth and gripped his hammer until his knuckles whitened.

"Not really," he said and charged at Tyki.

Tyki laughed and avoided the obvious attack.

"Where are all of your little friends? That old man, the girl, the boy who looks like a girl and the gray-haired kid?" Tyki asked and summoned one of his Tease golems.

"You really would like to know that, wouldn't you?" Lavi said with a challenging smile and used his hammer to call forth a giant whirl of fire that rushed towards Tyki. Tyki just smiled and created a vacuum around him so the fire died before it was even close to touching him.

Lavi snorted and charged once again with a smile.

"Stupid kid! That kind of tactic won't work on him!"

The old man with panda eyes had shown up. Perfect. One more person to play with. Lavi took ground beside the old man and they seemed to discuss tactics. Tyki really did not mind. They would not defeat him no matter how clever their plan was. Still, he did not like being ignored like that.

"Tease, go for that old man," Tyki whispered to his butterfly-like golem and it left his hand.

Lavi and the old man realised the danger just in time and managed to avoid the golem. They jumped in different directions. Confusing, maybe a bit, but Tyki knew whom he wanted to play with the longest.

No, I won't let it be that easy, Tyki thought and appeared behind the old man as he took ground from the dodge.

The old man just had time enough to look behind his shoulder and see Tyki's wicked smile before Tyki smashed his head into a wall. The old man's head started bleeding where he had hit the wall. Had that been a bone cracking?

"Gramps!"

Lavi started running towards the old man but stopped as Tyki lifted the old man in the collar. The old man was still alive, but only barely.

"Let him go!"

Tyki smiled at the kid. He sure was amusing, this little one.

"No."

A level two Akuma with a clown-like face appeared beside him.

"Hold this for me," Tyki said and handed the unconscious old man to the Akuma. "Kill him if I tell you so, ok?"

"Sure thing, boss," the Akuma said with a salute.

Tyki watched amused how Lavi struggled. The kid was dying to charge forth and get his old man out of the hands of the Akuma but at the same time he knew that it was a risky and stupid thing to do.

"Let's play, little one!" Tyki shouted and used his ability to stand high up in the air.

What was this? How dared the little red-head ignore him and go for the Akuma instead? He punched Lavi into a window and the glass shatters was like music to his ears. He followed the kid into the building. It was a living room, almost untouched by the rampaging Akumas. Lavi had crashed into a bookshelf and was now digging his way out of the pile of books he was buried in. Tyki stepped forward and put his face close to Lavi's and Lavi froze on the floor.

"Now, little boy, what game do you want to play?" Tyki whispered in the boy's ear.

Tyki smirked when he felt how Lavi trembled.

"Tag? Truth or Dare? Most kills in a minute? Akumas of course. Pick one, boy."

"The name's Lavi," the red-head breathed, still not moving one inch.

This boy is sweeter than all of Skin's candy. Did he taste as good as he seemed? Tyki licked the boy's cheek and the boy flinched away from him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lavi yelled.

"Now, now. Don't be so shy," Tyki said and moved close to the frightened young man. "You don't want to hurt my feelings more, do you? You have no idea how sad I was when you ignored me out there and rushed for your old man instead."

Lavi looked so confused and frightened that Tyki was almost bursting out of excitement. He could not stop himself. He wanted to hurt this boy beyond recovery. He wanted to tie this boy down so that he could not run away. He wanted to torment him. He wanted to destroy him.

Tyki grabbed Lavi's scarf and pulled so hard that Lavi was choked. The boy struggled but Tyki did not let go until the boy's struggle became weaker. Lavi gasped for air on all four when Tyki removed his scarf.

"Don't worry, boy. If you are nice to me then I'll be nice to you. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?" Tyki said with an innocent smile.

Lavi's eyes were filled with fear and he glanced at his hammer (now not huge as before but so tiny it looked like a children's toy) a few feet away. He tried to lunge towards it but Tyki beat him down to the ground. Lavi grunted.

"Don't you dare, little one. Oh, I mean _Lavi_."

Tyki squatted down beside Lavi with one knee on Lavi's back, making the boy unable to move.

"Let me go!" Lavi said and squirmed under Tyki.

"Both you and I know very well that it won't happen, Lavi," Tyki said and started tying Lavi's wrists together behind his back.

Lavi struggled even more. Enough! Tyki pressed the boy's head down on the floor and looked into his one blue eye.

"Behave now. I might command the Akuma out there to finish the old man if you don't. Even though that old man is usually strong, the Akuma won't have any problems killing him now."

Tyki felt so evil, and it felt so good. Lavi's struggles became weaker and weaker until he submitted to the man above him.

"That's a good boy," Tyki said sounding like he was complimenting a dog after it had done something good. "Now, let's see."  
>Tyki lifted Lavi up so the boy was sitting, resting his body against the bookshelf. He started unbuttoning the red-head's uniform, the mark of the exorcist. As his long slender fingers undid the buttons slowly, he looked at the boy's face. He was blushing. Tyki smiled and touched Lavi's red cheek. The red-head flinched at his touch and he avoided Tyki's piercing gaze. Tyki finished the unbuttoning while keeping his eyes fixed on Lavi who was really stubborn about not meeting his eyes. Tyki opened up the uniform and it was above his expectations. The pale skin was marvellous. He had not imagined any muscles on this scrawny boy but he actually had some muscles on that torso of his. Oh, and those pink nipples. They looked so sweet. So inviting. Tyki took a taste and Lavi gasped. He looked up on the boy's face that had turned into an even deeper red than before. He was just too cute.<p>

Tyki slowly, almost too slow for him to bear, dragged the uniform down Lavi's shoulders while biting lightly on his neck and collarbone. Tyki smiled when he heard Lavi's breathing becoming heavier and faster. What a young and impatient boy this was. Tyki let his hands explore the boy's body, starting and the elbows where the uniform now was, tracing up to the shoulders and the neck. Then down to the chest where he played a little with Lavi's nipples while the boy squirmed. Then further down to the navel and down the pants.

"No!" Lavi exclaimed. "Please, stop!"

He was just _too_ cute. Tyki kissed the boy whose eyes were now filled with tears.

"No, I won't stop, little one," Tyki said with a calm voice and pulled down the uniform's pants and the underwear.

Tyki's dark fingers played with Lavi's cock and he smirked when the red-head tried to hold back his moaning. He was erect and not a little but hard as a rock.

"How does that feel, boy? Am I making you feel _good_?" Tyki whispered in his ear and nibbled on the earlobe.

"It feels disgusting," Lavi said through clenched teeth and tried to turn his head from Tyki.

The boy almost let out a scream when Tyki squeezed his cock.

"That's a very harsh thing to say, little one. Here I am trying to make you feel good and you say it feels disgusting. Ungrateful bastard. I'm going to teach you some manners," Tyki said with a playful voice.

He started moving his hand up and down and Lavi's blush became darker every second now. He was panting and moaning quietly. The moaning got louder and louder and Tyki knew that the red-head was close. Some pre-cum was already dripping out of the top.

"I'm- I'm coming!" Lavi gasped.

Tyki stopped. Lavi looked at him with tears rolling down his smooth cheeks.

"Not yet, little one. You can't be the only one feeling pleasure here," he said and licked the tears.  
>Tyki lifted up Lavi who gasped every time his cock touched anything. How fortunate they had "landed" in a living room. A bedroom would be the best of course but Tyki did not mind. He put Lavi face-down against the sofa. He just stood there for a second, staring at that beautiful ass he was about to enter.<p>

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked with a trembling voice.

Tyki blinked. He had been so taken by what he saw that he had lost focus.

"Just looking at you cute ass," he said and massaged it. "Let's get a closer look, shall we?"

Lavi started squirming.

"No! Stop it!"

Lavi's struggling just made Tyki even hornier. Did the boy not understand that? He put on finger in, not very gentle even in Tyki's own opinion. Lavi cried.

"What did you put in? Take it out!"

"When are you going to show some manners? It's _please_," Tyki sighed and put in a second finger. "Be still now."

"No, don't do this. Let me go."

Lavi's whole body trembled and Tyki found it very sexy. He kissed him on the back and nibbled in his neck as Tyki kept thrusting his fingers in.

"I think that would be enough," Tyki suddenly said and took out his fingers. Lavi arched his back when the fingers left his entrance.

"Now, you are going to be a very good boy or you will feel very much pain later. Be a good little boy now," Tyki said and opened up his pants.

Lavi stared at the huge cock in front of his face. When he realised what was about to happen, he tried to move his face but Tyki grabbed the red hair so he could not.

"Come on, little one. It's just so it won't hurt so much when I enter you." Lavi froze at the word 'enter'. "Or maybe you want it to hurt? I don't mind."

Tyki knew he would get things his way. It was always like that. Lave slowly turned his face against Tyki's massive cock again and opened his mouth just a little. Tyki cursed his impatience as he drove his cock in between those small and lovely lips. It was so hot inside his mouth that Tyki almost considered coming inside it, but he would withstand it.

"I know I'm a bit big but be careful with your teeth, little one. Otherwise things might get really ugly," Tyki said sweetly and played with Lavi's hair before he grabbed it and started moving the boy's head back and forth on his cock.

Lavi grunted and resisted a little but Tyki paid him no attention. This was just too much fun. Tyki pushed even further down the boy's throat so that he gagged.

"Oh, sorry about that, little one," Tyki grinned and flinched when his cock left the steaming hot mouth. "My, my. What would your friends do if they saw you now? Taking a man's cock deep down your throat like a real slut. What would that girl say, huh? I guess she would be a bit disappointed when she finds out that you have been taken by a man. That little bitch probably wanted to fuck you."

Lavi's eyes burned.

"Don't talk about Lenalee like that, you son of a bitch!" Lavi yelled.

Tyki grabbed the boy's face and pulled it close to his.

"Listen now, listen very carefully. I do and say whatever I want. I _always_ get things the way I want them. Do you understand?" Tyki just whispered but you could clearly hear the dead seriousness in his voice. "Whether it's you, your friends or anything else in this world, I _will_ get it, one way or another."

It did not look like Lavi felt like he was in any position to debate this any further so he kept quiet. Tyki smiled and patted him on the head. Then he positioned himself behind Lavi who was lying on his stomach against the sofa again.

"Now for the main course. Itadakimasu," Tyki said and entered the young boy.

Lavi's scream gave Tyki goose bumps. He stayed still and leaned over Lavi's back to whisper in his ear.

"It feels amazing inside you. Please tell me I'm your first."

Lavi blushed deeply and was panting.

"Of course you are! I don't do this kind of thing!" he hissed and turned his face down so that his breath could not be heard so easily.

Tyki kissed his neck and started thrusting slowly. Lavi whimpered and his whole body trembled. He could not be all-evil against this kid. It was his first time after all.

"Don't worry, little one. It will feel better soon," Tyki said and started playing with Lavi's cock.

Lavi moaned and Tyki almost felt sorry for him, _almost_. His thrusting increased in speed and Lavi's panting became louder by every thrust.

"Are you feeling it this much, little one?" Tyki said and thrust as deep as he could.

Lavi opened his mouth like he screamed, but not a single noise left his lips.

"Can you feel that? I'm so deep inside you now. Turn your face this way so I can see it."

Lavi turned his face stiffly towards Tyki who kissed him passionately. The tears made it taste salty but he did not mind at all. The thrusts were rhythmic and their bodies were more compatible than Tyki had ever imagined. He loved how hot and tight this boy was. This red-head was by far one of the sexiest Tyki had gotten his hands on for a long time.

Tyki felt that he was almost there, but no, it was too soon. He did not want it to end yet. Sure he could go for a second round but he felt that one was enough, but not if it was this short. He pulled out and Lavi looked at him with surprise.

"We're not done yet, boy," Tyki said. "I'm going to untie you now and if you are a good boy I won't have to tie you up again."

Tyki loosed the scarf and kissed Lavi's wrists. Lavi rubbed the tears away but otherwise he stayed still. Tyki turned him around, so that he lied on his back, and entered him again. Lavi did not seem to know what to do with his, now free, arms. Tyki hugged him tightly and Lavi grabbed onto him. Lavi moaned loudly.

"I really am wondering about what your friends would think," Tyki said and he felt how Lavi froze. "Would they feel sorry for you? Would they be disgusted? They would probably be disgusted with you."

He let Lavi go and he saw that he did no longer cry tears of the physical pain but rather the emotional pain of being despised by his loved ones.

"Fear not, little one. Even though they don't love you, I do," Tyki said and kissed him. "I will always be watching you from the shadows."

Whether that was a threat or a promise, not even Tyki knew. He was a bit surprised by his own love-confession but he understood that just that nice, bright, human-side of his that was talking. Or perhaps it was his dark side who was talking smooth? He thrust faster now and he felt how he was about to come.

"I'm going to come inside you, little one," Tyki whispered and grabbed Lavi's cock. "Come with me."

He thrust deeper and faster until he came inside Lavi. The second after Lavi also came, on the sofa. Tyki thrust carefully until every drip of his cum was inside the red-head before he pulled out. Lavi fell to the side, panting. The sight of how his cum dripped out of Lavi's ass made Tyki aroused. But he knew it was enough for tonight. The red-head would not hold for another round and he wanted him to live on. Who knew? It was annoying finding new partners every time he was horny. If he did not break this one he might be able to fuck him again. Especially since this one was so hot, it would be a shame to loose him. Tyki picked up the uniform-jacket that had fallen on the floor when he had untied Lavi. He put it over the boy as a blanket and stood up. He was just about to leave when something grabbed a hold of his pants.

"Are you leaving?" Lavi's voice was very weak, almost a whisper.

Tyki sat down beside him and played with his hair.

"You don't want me to?" he said and kissed Lavi on the cheek.

Lavi blushed.

"No, it's just that I was worried about the old man," Lavi said.

Tyki laughed and stood up again.

"Don't worry. I'll leave him outside, alive. But if I was you, I'd get up from there soon so I could bring the old man to a hospital. He probably doesn't have much time left," Tyki said.

Lavi looked shocked.

"No!" he exclaimed and stood up.

Tyki was just in time to catch him when he dropped to the floor as he fell unconscious.

"Don't do stupid things like that, little one," Tyki whispered and kissed Lavi.

He put him down on the sofa again and just watched him for a few minutes. He left the room through the hole they had created when they came in. Outside, the Akuma was still waiting with the old man in his hands.

"Not a single word about this to the other Noah. Is that understood?" Tyki said coldly.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the Akuma said and bowed.

"Good. Now disguise yourself and take that man to a hospital close by. Now," he added when he saw the Akuma's confused face.

The Akuma quickly made its leave. Tyki did not know why he had done that but it made him feel good. Sure, it was another enemy to face when the time came but it was somehow worth it. For the boy.

"Good night, little one."

Tyki hummed as he walked through the ruins of the city towards the sunrise.

_Sennengoha sagashiteru__.  
>Dajime hatto sagashiteru.<br>__Anata wa Atari,_

_dashi kame yo._

_Anata wa Atari__,_

_dash kame yo_

* * *

><p>Me: "Tykiiiii~! Play with me too!" *evil grin*<p>

Tyki: "No! Don't come near me!" *squeals and runs away*

Me: "Am I that evil that even _Tyki Mikk_ is afraid of me?" *sighs*

Lavi: "Of course you are evil! Do you have a bad short-time memory or something? Read the stuff above and see what you made him do to me!"

Me: *pokes Lavi's back*

Lavi: *yelps*

Me: "How's your back, _little one_?" *angelic smile*

Lavi: *cries*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Dark Side's Passion pt II

**Pairing: **TykiKanda

**Warnings:**Pretty much the same as pt I. Rape, dark themes, violence, sadism, bondage, threats and other Tyki-related stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. But still, I really would like to own Tyki3

**A/N****: **This is the second part of the trilogy The Dark Side's Passion starring Tyki, my love, as the main character. Last time he forced himself on Lavi, threatening to kill Panda-gramps if he didn't cooperate. This time Tyki will meet a new prey; Kanda Yuu. Poor boy x'3 You will see the sentence ""It was priceless." I started laughing like crazy and was thinking of removing it. If you're not Swedish that's probably just a bit psychotic….. Nähä, det blev priceless för dig, Kalle! Jag heter faktiskt Karl. One of the worst commercials in history… _

* * *

><p>A shady figure walked on a small road in a forest just outside a city. The figure was a tall man with a black top hat. He was dressed like a royal from the 19th century. The only thing that was missing in this scenery might have been a fancy cane. Though, there was something that did not really belong to the outfit. On the collar of the coat there was a giant butterfly-like bowtie. The bowtie fluttered in the wind. There was one thing though; there was no wind to move the bowtie. The man chuckled and moved his hand to the bowtie and lifted it off from his collar. The butterfly-bowtie made an echoing sound.<p>

"There, there, my little tease. I will let you kill soon again. I'm sorry I could give you neither the old man nor the red-haired boy. Next prey, I promise, is yours to take," he said and lifted his hand up to his hat and the butterfly-like golem flew over to the brim.

Tyki continued along the little forest road. It was still dark out but the sun was on its way up and he could see some sunrays break through the bushy treetops. Perhaps it was time to change back to his human form. There could be people travelling on the road soon and even though he did look somewhat human, he did not look enough like one to not raise suspicions. Just as he was about to transform he felt something. Exactly what it was, he could not say, but it made his hair stand on its end. He silently stepped into the darkness of the woods and crouched down on the ground behind a bush. The earth's smell made him feel dirty and he did not want to lie there for too long. Then he heard footsteps. It sounded as if there were two persons. They stopped and Tyki held his breath. Not that he needed to breath to live anyway. Old habits die hard.

"That's weird", one of the voices said just a few metres from where Tyki was hiding. The voice was a male's, and from the deepness of the voice Tyki believed this man was very big.

"What is?"

The other voice was also deep, but not in the same way as the first. This was also from a male but a much younger one. Probably in his later teen.

"I heard someone move over here just a minute ago and I was expecting that we would meet someone. Is there no one here, Kanda?" the deep voice said.

Kanda. Did Tyki not recognise that name? He was sure he had heard it from somewhere. Curiosity took the upper hand and Tyki move an inch to be able to look through the bush to see their faces. A stupid move.

"Over there, in the bushes!" the deep voice shouted and Tyki retreated deeper into the shadows.

They had lost him and he was watching them from the darkness. He had been right. He did recognise the young man's name. It was the gray-haired kid's friend. The boy who looked like a girl. That was a bit exaggerated. The only girlish about him was the long hair, and maybe a few features in his face and those slender hands. The boy's blue hair made a sweeping sound as he looked around. Tyki wanted to grab that hair and pull, hard.

"Show yourself!" Kanda demanded.

Tyki looked curiously at the boy's companion. It was a large dark male with headphones. Tyki was expecting him to look around like Kanda but he stood completely still.

"Still, Kanda. If you don't move I might be able to hear something, breathing or heartbeats," the large man whispered.

Like hell he would. Tyki's dark heart had since long stopped beating and as for breathing; he did not need air to live. He could just stay still until they left. What he did not see coming was that his own companion, the Tease, would betray his position. It made a loud noise and both of the men looked at where Tyki hid.

"Come forth," Kanda said with his sword pointed towards where he had heard the sound.

"Bad, bad Tease. Betraying your master like that. Are you craving death that much?" Tyki said and stepped forth.

Both of the exorcists looked shocked about meeting a Noah here, in the middle of nowhere, on an insignificant forest path. They both quickly wiped away the surprised look on their faces and got into their battle stances. Kanda unsheathing his sword and Marie raising his fists.

"My, my. Why so unfriendly, dear exorcists? I mean no harm," Tyki said and charged forth and punched Marie in the stomach so that he blew through a tree.

Tyki smirked as Kanda did not react to his comrade's fall and instead attacked Tyki. Tyki was entranced by Kanda's glowing sword. There was something about it, something alive, not just the Innocence. It was connected to Kanda somehow. He wanted to open up both the sword and Kanda to see if he could find the source for this energy. He dodged the sword and noticed that Kanda had managed to push him against a tree. He put his face close to Kanda's and said;

"Aren't you worried about your friend?"

He lightly touched Kanda's left cheek and the boy jumped backwards with a disgusted look.

"Don't touch me with those filthy and bloodstained hands of yours, Noah!" he said and charged once again.

Tyki could easily see through the attack and was just about to dodge again when he felt something holding him down. He just barely escaped the sword and it cut his shoulder. The cut was not very deep but Tyki was irritated that his clothes was ruined.

"Kanda! Get him! I'm holding him."

Marie had recovered from his flight and was connected to Tyki with almost invisible threads.

Cheap trash, Tyki thought and tried to remove the threads. But he could not. The threads were stuck on him and they were also slowing him down. He let out a frustrated roar as he could not even let himself go through the annoying threads. Kanda saw the opportunity to cut his enemy down and took it. Tyki, who did not feel like being cut down today, raised his hand.

"Stop!"

Kanda was actually so surprised that he stopped his attack. When he understood what he had done he cursed himself, at least that was what Tyki thought it looked like when he looked at the little boy's face.

"Why?" Kanda snarled.

"Your friend will die," Tyki said and swept his hand to where Marie was standing.

"Who will kill him? You?" Kanda smirked.

"No, not me. That thing on his chest. My dear Tease," Tyki said and grinned.

Kanda took one step back and looked like he was deep in thought. Tyki took the opportunity to move closer to Marie who was still trying to hold him down with his Innocence.

"I'd release me from these threads if I was you," Tyki threatened with a low voice in Marie's ear.

"Never," was the answer.

Tyki was of course not really satisfied with this answer. He let his hand go through the big exorcist's chest without touching anything. Marie was in absolute chock and frozen. Kanda called out his name but he did not react. Tyki closed his hands close around Marie's heart.

"You're not dead, yet. One move and I'll crush your heart. Or wait…" Tyki said with an evil smile. "I think I'm gonna leave a little gift for you here."

He let out one of the less advanced teases inside Marie.

"No touching him just yet, my dear tease. Eat him up when I command you to."

Tyki removed his hand from Marie who fell to his knees. The exorcist touched his chest frantically as if he was looking for a hole. But of course there was none.

"With your superior hearing and since it is inside your body I presume that you have noticed the little gift I left by your heart? If you move it'll start eating you up from the inside and multiply as it does. It will be unbearably painful," Tyki said and patted the big exorcist on the head nonchalantly and turned his attention to the long haired boy instead.

"How do you want to play, little exorcist? I have a few games in mind but it's up to you to decide. Of course, if you don't decide then I will," Tyki said with a conversional tone.

Kanda just clenched his teeth and attacked Tyki once again.

"I'm already tired of this game," Tyki said. "Let's play something else!"

Tyki kicked Kanda's ribs and sent him flying, not far because the boy crashed into a tree. Maybe I overdid that kick just now, he thought but then Kanda stood up.

"I'm going to slice you in half, you damn Noah!" Kanda roared. "Mugen Nigentou!"

This was not very good. Sure, Tyki was amazingly strong (_and cool and beautiful and… Tyki! Stop adding such irrelevant things to the story!),_ but if the boy was going to get serious then he might have to do that too. But he did not feel like changing into that form right now. He wanted to save it for later, for the big fight. Then he would use it to cause everyone pain, cause the whole world pain. It would be so much fun. But this fun right here was getting ugly. He needed to take control of the situation fast or else things might not get the way he wanted.

"I'll kill you!" Kanda snarled. Again with those snarls. Tyki was going to have to teach this little exorcist some manners.

Kanda looked around as Tyki disappeared. He froze for a millisecond as Tyki reappeared behind his back.

"Uh-uh," Tyki said disagreeing when Kanda was about to turn around to cut him.

He twisted the boy's wrist so that he dropped his katana then he kicked him in the gut. Somehow this was familiar to an event not too long ago, and event which had ended in pleasure, for Tyki at least. He would not mind if this turned into that kind of thing. Lady Luck was on his side and he did not mind helping her a little bit to get what he wanted. He pushed Kanda down to the ground and kissed him deep. The boy froze and then started trying to push Tyki off, without success. The boy grit his teeth and raised his other fist to hit Tyki. Tyki caught it and kissed him again, this time biting his lip. He licked the blood off the lip with a satisfied smile. Kanda did not seem to be exactly sure how to tackle this situation. He kept struggling but Tyki held him down without any effort.

"Be still now so I can play with you!" Tyki said and kissed Kanda's slender neck.

Kanda gasped in surprise.

"Kanda? Are you alright?"

Marie was just about to rise when the Tease reminded him of its existence. The large man fell to his knees, in great pain.

"You know what, exorcist-boy? If you were that red-head I would've tried to blackmail you with your friend's life but I get the feeling that you're the kind of guy who would sacrifice even your friends for the _greater good_," Tyki said and nibbled on Kanda's earlobe.

Tyki could almost see how Kanda connected the dots in what he had just said about Lavi. Then he got back to his serious face.

"Just let me go and kill you," Kanda breathed.

"There's so much anger inside you, dear Kanda. Let me relieve some of that stress," Tyki said with a mocking tone.

He made an attempt to open the uniform but the boy managed to free one of his hands and grab the zipper so he could not reach it. It did not bother him; it just made him more aroused. Especially now when he got an idea.

"You know, stopping me from stripping you won't help one bit. You know why?"

Kanda just glared at him. He had not expected an answer anyway. It was just better to show him.

"Because I can do this."

Tyki let his hand slip through the fabric of the uniform and pinch Kanda's nipple. Tyki held back a laugh when he saw Kanda's terrified face. It was priceless.

"Do you know what else I can do?" Tyki said and let his finger dance over Kanda's skin, hidden underneath his clothes, down to his cock.

Kanda's survival instincts kicked in for real now. He fought blindly and he hit Tyki's ribs. Tyki screamed after a loud snap was heard. Though Tyki's bones repaired quickly, it hurt when he broke his ribs. His hands flew up to Kanda's neck and he strangled the boy until the boy was almost unconscious.

"Calm down now," he said as he took his belt to tie Kanda's hands behind his back.

The boy coughed and he was too weak to be able to resist when Tyki once again embraced him. Tyki sat down on the ground and held Kanda in his arms. He grabbed a handful of hair and smelled it. It was a soft and somewhat bitter smell.

"Did you know that your scent is very attractive?" Tyki purred in Kanda's ear and bit his neck so hard that Kanda screamed.

He licked the wound and looked at Kanda's face hoping to see tears. What a disappointment. No tears at all. Well, that would surely change, Tyki thought with a sadistic tone. He let one finger explore Kanda's asshole. He was very amused when he saw that Kanda's face turned red. He let one finger slip inside, then two and then three. Kanda gasped loudly and tried to move away from Tyki. The man held the boy tightly and let his fingers thrust into the boy without mercy. He let his other hand rub the erection in Kanda's pants without going through the fabric. Tyki felt the sweet feeling of success when Kanda could not help himself and started to moan.

"Stop this!" Kanda panted. "I- I- Ahh!"

Kanda spasmed. A dark wet spot grew bigger on Kanda's pants.

"Kanda!"

Tyki was seriously annoyed by the big guy. Perhaps he should let the Tease kill him now after all. He decided to ignore him and focus on Kanda.  
>"Did you come that much, little exorcist? Was it that enjoyable being fingered?" Tyki smirked.<p>

"Fuck you…" Kanda whispered.

"No, actually I'll fuck _you_."  
>Kanda had no strength to fight as Tyki turned him around and lifted him up so that he was standing on all four. Kanda screamed like never before as Tyki entered him with one hard thrust. The feeling of fucking through clothes was very unfamiliar to Tyki but yet so arousing. He was merciless and fucked Kanda harder than he the boy could take.<p>

"S-Stop it! Take… it … out!" he begged between the screams of pain.

Tyki enjoyed Kanda's face that was now wet with tears. It was that kind of face no sadist could ever resist. So… So ... So vulnerable. He put his fingers in Kanda's mouth and played with his tongue. Tyki could see that the boy for a slight second thought of biting down then decided that it would hurt more than it was worth. Was he giving up? Tyki let go of that thought when Kanda tried to kick him. He thrust very hard and Kanda screamed.

"Hush now, little boy. Even I remember that your friend has very good hearing."

Kanda froze. He had forgotten about Marie who was still sitting just a few metres away from them.

"Do you think he can imagine you in his head right now? Do you think he is picturing your naked body?" Tyki whispered in Kanda's ear still pounding his ass rhythmically.

Kanda's cheeks turned into a dark red colour that was very cute.

"Answer me," Tyki said and plunged himself as deep as he could into Kanda.

"Ahhh! No!"

Tyki smiled and played with Kanda's nipples. Too bad he could not see through things as well. Those nipples felt rock hard and were probably very sexy.

"If you ask me I think your friend is imaging you naked. He can probably even see himself fucking you," Tyki said and pulled Kanda's long hair.

"No!" Kanda cried.

Tyki pulled out and Kanda seemed surprised and confused.  
>"Oh, don't worry. I'll put it inside you again soon," he said and started removing Kanda's pants.<p>

Now he could clearly see the hole he had abused and the boy's cock that looked like it was about to explode. He lightly touched the tip of the cock and Kanda winced.

"Let's continue shall we?"

Tyki lifted the boy up so he sat in his lap, on his cock, with the legs wide spread. Kanda's weight made the cock drive even deeper inside him and he was spasming, out of pleasure or pain Tyki did not know, well, he did not care either. He had turned them so that Kanda's wide open crotch was clearly visible to Marie, if the man had not been blind. Though, it did not matter if Marie could see or not. It was enough that Kanda could see Marie. The boy cried tears of humiliation. Tyki lifted Kanda's light body up and down on his cock. He went slower now than before, but much deeper. Suddenly Kanda's screams turned into pleasure filled moans. Tyki kept hitting the same spot and Kanda's moans became louder.

"Ah! N-No! Not there! Take it out!" the boy cried and arched his back.

"To think that this uptight little exorcist would cry out in pleasure like this when being fucked by a man, who would've thought?" Tyki said.

"Let him go!"

"Be quiet or I'll kill you right away," Tyki snarled at Marie.

He turned Kanda's face towards Marie.

"Can you see his erection? I was right after all," Tyki said in a mocking tone.

Kanda tried to look away. The comrade's betrayal was too much for him. Tyki could feel that the boy was about to give up. He had been able to break even one of the toughest exorcists. That feeling made him too aroused. He felt that he was about to come.

"I'll come so deep inside you that you will never be able to get rid of the feeling of me inside you," Tyki whispered.

He knew very well that what he had said would be stuck in the boy's mind like glue. Whenever he thought of the rape, he would feel dirty because he would feel Tyki in him and knowing that we had left his mark inside him so deep that he would never be able to wash it away. He came as deep inside Kanda's ass as he could. It was so much that some of his semen poured out of the little virgin's asshole. Kanda came too. The boy's semen spurted out on the ground, leaving white and very visible pools of it.

"Did it feel good having someone ejaculate inside your ass?" Tyki smirked. "You really are a slut."

"No." Kanda's voice was merely a weak, shuddering whisper.

Tyki pulled out and the semen dripped out even more. But he did not felt completely satisfied. He felt like he was not really done with this boy. No, not done at all.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look, little exorcist. The sun is about to set. Maybe we should call it a day?"<p>

Kanda's eyes were dead. Completely unfocused. His mind had escaped to somewhere he did not feel how Tyki violated his body beyond repair. Semen and blood had mixed and covered Kanda's ass. But unlike his ass, his uniform, the upper part that was still on, was almost whole. Tyki had been very careful with it. Now he thought that maybe we should have been a little bit more careful with the boy too. He sat down on the ground beside Kanda. The only sign of life was that Kanda's chest moved up and down. He gently patted the boy's head and played innocently with his long hair. Tyki was still erect and something had to be done about it, right? Kanda would probably not care if Tyki took him in the ass once again and that would be a big turn off.

"Here, turn this way, little exorcist," Tyki said with a gentle voice.

Kanda, who was now only acting on instincts, reacted to the gentleness. Tyki carefully put his cock inside the boy's mouth. He moved in and out slowly and the boy did not seem to be uncomfortable with it.

"I'm coming!"

Kanda made a muffled sound of protest. He first shot a load in Kanda's mouth then he came on Kanda's pale face. The white semen dressed him well. Now, he was done with the boy. Unlike the red head, he did not feel like he had any more business with this boy. Ever. He had not been unsatisfied with him but he was just done.

"Thank you for today, little boy," Tyki said and let his fingers run through the long hair one last time.

There was one thing though. The sword. He picked it up from where Kanda had dropped it and looked at it closely. Then he broke it to pieces. He watched Kanda's pained face every second as he broke it. The pieces made clinked metallically as they fell to the ground. He let his gaze rest on Kanda for a few seconds. Then he walked over to Marie who was still leaning against the tree where Tyki had left him.

"I'm almost done here. It's just you left. The question is; should I kill you or let you take care of that boy?" Tyki said thoughtful. "What do you think?"

The man answered in a very deep voice.

"Let me take care of him. He might die if I don't."

Tyki called out the Tease without hurting Marie. He put on his hat and left scene. Marie hurried forth to his comrade. But before he could do anything he was stopped by harsh words.

"Don't ever touch me again."

The voice was cold and sharp even though it was barely audible. Tyki watched from the shadows, as he usually did. It was a sad scene indeed. Marie on his knees beside the broken Kanda who could not move. Tyki smiled a sadistic grin as he left the woods. The Tease made a noise and Tyki let it sit on his hand.

"I'm sorry for once again letting you down, my friend. But leaving that boy alive when I had done that to him was so fun. I hope you can forgive me," he said and patted the Tease with his index finger.

When he had been walking for a while, the sun had set a long time ago, Road appeared.

"Tyki!" she shouted and attacked him with a big hug. "Where have you been? Me and Relo have been worried sick, you know!"

Relo did not look like he agreed to the statement but he did not protest. Tyki patted Road on the head.

"I've been out playing a bit but now I'm going home. There have been some long days for me and I need some rest."

"Well, let's head home then," Road said and created a door out of nowhere.

She went in first.

As Tyki was about to go through the door, he glanced back. He felt…. Worried? No, that must have been a hallucination. He smiled at himself and closed the door behind him. The gothic door disappeared just as quiet as it had appeared.

* * *

><p>Me: Kanda! I'm so sorry! ;_; He went a bit too far there, even <em>I<em> admit that!

Kanda: … *Darkest aura ever known*

Tyki: Now now, little exorcist. Come here and I'll relieve some of that stress. *Charming smile*

Me: *Drag Kanda out of Tyki's way* No! That's enough! Kanda…. What are you doing pointing that sword at me? Don't do that! The readers will be sad if I'm not alive enough to write the third part. ^^'

Kanda: _THIRD_ PART? *Killing glare*

Me: Eeeeep! Tyki, save me! You're going to get Allen Walker in the next chapter!


End file.
